<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speak Now by Natteens44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098588">Speak Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteens44/pseuds/Natteens44'>Natteens44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteens44/pseuds/Natteens44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel no es tipo de chico que interrumpiria una boda pero Dean no es el tipo de chico que se casaría con la persona equivocada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speak Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Llegó tarde a casa luego de un turno de 12 horas en el hospital y lo que menos esperaba al recoger el correo postal era encontrar entre los papeles un pequeño sobre hecho de un suave relieve metalizado, el color dorado de la pedrería sobresalia e incluso entre la oscuridad, sin ver lo que sostenía en la mano, Castiel supo lo que era. </p><p>Entro rápidamente al pequeño pero cómodo condominio en el que vivia en Minneapolis, tiro sus cosas sobre la isla de la cocina y corrio a sentarse en el desgastado sofa que compró en una subasta. Abrio el sobre, su corazón latiendo como un 808 y al siguiente se detuvo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean y Bela</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¡Nos casamos! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y nos haria muy feliz compartirlo contigo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3pm. 15 de junio</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tomó su celular sin importarle la hora y marcó a la unica persona que le daria respuestas. </p><p>Después de tres latidos, Jo contestó. </p><p>"¿Se va a casar?" Cas preguntó apresurado.</p><p>“Jodida mierda, Cas, voy a matarte” su voz sonó ronca a través del sueño “son las dos de la mañana” gimió. </p><p>"¿Se va a casar?" volvió a preguntar. </p><p>Hubo una pausa antes de que Jo respondiera:</p><p>“Si” Cas se desinfló, tan simple como eso, sentiendose como si tuviera ácido corriendo por sus venas “¿como te enteraste de todos modos?” Jo inquirió, un poco mas lúcida ahora. </p><p>Cas se rio, húmedo contra las lágrimas, seco y amargo. </p><p>"Me invitó" </p><p>"¿Qué?" Casi podía sentir el ceño fruncido de Jo a través de la línea “Dean no lo haría, no se atrevería” susurró lo último, negándose a pensar en su hermano de esa manera. </p><p>"Oh, lo hizo" suspiro "En malditas letras cursivas color oro" </p><p>“Cas, lo siento” susurró sin saber que más decir. Cas se pasó una mano por la cara, el cansancio del día asentandose profundamente en él. </p><p>“Esta bien, Jo” hizo una pausa “Lamento haberte despertado” dijo antes de colgar. </p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>“Gracias” murmuró Cas al sentarse frente a su compañera y aceptar el café que le ofrecía. </p><p>"¿Turno difícil?" Tessa, su compañera, le dio un sorbo a su café. Cas tatareo en respuesta dando un sorbo también.</p><p>La verdad sea dicha, no ha podido dormir bien desde que recibió la tarjeta de boda. </p><p>Su celular vibró a través de la tela de su bata blanca, dejando el café sobre la mesa de plástico lo sacó del bolsillo de la bata. </p><p>Charlie. </p><p>"¿Harás algo?" saludó la voz detras de la linea.</p><p>"¿Con respecto a?" cuestionó inseguro sobre que tenía que hacer. </p><p>“A Dean, a la boda, duh” respondió como si no fuera obvio. </p><p>"¿Disculpa?" frunció el ceño “¿Quien te” se callo a media pregunta. Suspiró frustrado “Jo” dijo tocandose la barbilla con la mano libre.</p><p>"¿Lo dejarás casarse?" Charlie presionó de nuevo. </p><p>“¿Que quieres que haga? No soy su conciencia, no puedo decirle que hacer ” </p><p>"Pero, Pero, ¡él no la ama!" </p><p>“Se va a casar con ella, creo que si la ama” una pizca de dolor en sus palabras. Esperaba que Charlie lo dejara estar. </p><p>"Sólo se casa con ella porque cree que no tiene oportunidad contigo, Cas" describió lentamente "Él piensa que no lo perdonarás, no puedes dejarlo ir asi, lo de ustedes es épico" </p><p>"Charlie" </p><p>“Tienes que venir” suplicó “Hablar con Dean, ambos seran miserables si no lo haces” </p><p>"Él tomo su decisión" </p><p>"¡Bien!" gruñó antes de colgar.</p><p>Cas se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, frustrado. Sus heridas no estan curadas completamente, estaba al borde de sangrar peligrosamente por encima de la curita que puso en su corazón. </p><p>"¿Todo bien?" Tessa preguntó mirándolo preocupado. </p><p>"Si" sonrió levemente "Solo drama en el pueblo" explicado levantando su celular</p><p>“Quizás deberías de ir a solucionar lo que sea que pase” propuso discretamente, sin querer presionar demasiado.</p><p>"No es buena idea" se levantó "Gracias por el café" </p><p>Cas se alejó de la cafetería, las palabras de Charlie aún retumbando en su cabeza. </p><p>Él piensa que no lo perdonarás,</p><p>¿Lo haría incluso? Aún si Dean le pidiera el perdón, ¿el podría hacerlo? </p><p>Quizás no estaban destinados a ser. </p><p>Dean encontró a alguien que aceptó su plan de vivir tranquilos en el pequeño pueblo donde crecieron, en una hermosa casa blanca de dos pisos con dos hermosos niños en el jardín. </p><p>Cas está bien también por su propia cuenta, explorando la gran cuidad. Quizás si Cas hubiera preferido ser médico veterinario a cirujano habría podido funcionar. </p><p>Las cosas están mejor asi. </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Cas regresó a su solitario apartamento luego de 24 horas en el hospital, su cuerpo pesaba y él solo quería irse a su cama y dormir hasta que tuviera que levantarse nuevamente al otro día para ir al hospital. Como residente, sus turnos de 12 horas eran un infierno y ahora dos días a la semana debía hacer 24 horas como castigo, luego de que Luke faltara a un turno completo. </p><p>Cas cayó sobre el colchón, sus párpados pesados listos para inducirlo en un sueño profundo. Gimió cuando su celular sonó, inseguro de dónde podría estar. Mecánicamente se levantó y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón tirado a un lado de la cama. </p><p>“Dos segundos, antes de que me quede dormido” contestó en automático.</p><p>"Es hoy, ¿vendrás?" Respondió Charlie del otro lado de la linea. Con un gemido Cas se sentó en la cama. </p><p>“Estoy tan cansando, Char. No quiero hablar de eso ” </p><p>"Mierda, Castiel, ¿vendrás?" sonó desesperada. </p><p>“No, no iré” trató de sonar firme apesar del cansancio en su voz. Charlie suspiró resignada </p><p>“Tenía mis esperanzas en que vendrías y lucharía por Dean. Tenía fe en ustedes, chicos ”</p><p>"Char"</p><p>“Creí que si te enviaba la invitación vendrías a detener esta locura” Cas parpadeó sorprendido ante la nueva información. </p><p>"¿Fuiste tu?" murmuró. </p><p>"Por supuesto que fui yo, quien pensaste que fue, ¿Dean?" bufó "ese idiota lo único que sabe hacer es vivir en la luna por ti y tomar decisiones malas" </p><p>Cas se quedó callado, inseguro de qué decir. Pensó que había sido Dean el que lo invitó a su boda, a presumir como él si había podido ser feliz y encontrar lo que en Cas no pudo. </p><p>“Empieza a las 3” Charlie aprovecho la vacilación para anunciar “Por favor, por favor, ven” suplicó en un murmuro antes de colgar. Cas se quedo mirando su celular, su reflejo visualizandose en la pantalla negra.</p><p>¿Que iba hacer? Era la pregunta digna de Shakespeare. </p><p>Se tumbo de nuevo en la cama, cerrando los ojos, un huracan violento arremetiendo contra él, abriendo ventanas y puertas listo para derrumbarlo todo. </p><p>Cas levanto su Smartphone y fue directo a su galería donde aun guarbaba fotos de Dean. </p><p>La primera foto que visualizo fue una que les tomo su amiga Charlie minutos después de que el equipo de fútbol americano ganara el partido y Cas salio como loco a abrazar a Dean. Podia distinguir como Dean se aferraba fuertemente a él, con sus ojos cerrados. El corazon de Cas se apreto un poco. </p><p>Ver lo que eran ambos dolia casi como recordar las sonrisas, los besos, los toques. Todo su cuerpo zumbaba con anticipación. </p><p>Se detuvo en una fotografía que lo golpeo como una bala entre sus ojos, su primera Navidad juntos. En la fotografía ambos estaban bajo el ardol en la casa Winchester, Dean sonreia brillante a la camara, sus ojos brillando como dos luceros y Cas miraba a Dean, incapaz de evitarlo. Habia tanto amor y felicidad en esa foto que era casi imposible imaginar que las cosas terminaran asi. </p><p>Pero, no tenian que terminar, ¿verdad? Cas todavia lo ama, nunca lo ha dejado de amar, completamente seguro de que Dean es el amor de su vida. </p><p>No podia perderlo, no seria un cobarde. </p><p>Se levanto de cama rápidamente —arrepitiendose despues por el breve mareo que le dio —miro la hora, 10:45, tendria que salir ahora mismo para llegar a tiempo. </p><p>Cas se dirigio al baño donde se dio una ducha rapida, no se afeito, sin tiempo para eso. Corrio rápidamente al armario buscando algo que ponerse. </p><p>¿Que se podía uno para arruinar una boda?</p><p>Rápidamente se puso unos jeans oscuros con una camiseta azul negra y tomo su chaqueta de curo marron, calzo sus zapatos, tomo su teléfono y las llaves de su auto. </p><p>Salio rápidamente de la casa, preparándose para un viaje de 4 horas hacia Crookston. </p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>Nervioso hasta la medula, Castiel condujo su Chevrolet Spark por las calles de su pueblo natal, no habia cambiado mucho desde que se fue y aquello le produjo un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia. </p><p>Condujo por las calles que una vez recorrió en el asiento de pasajero del Impala hasta llegar a la iglesia del pueblo. Estacionó el auto en un lugar disponible y se miro en el espejo retrovisor. Apreto con fuerza sus manos en el volante hasta que sus articulaciones se pusieron blancas, apago el auto y salio. </p><p>“Joder” murmuró para si mismo al ver la iglesia. </p><p>El basto terreno verde de la iglesia se decoró con mesas en perfectos manteles blancos con hermosas sillas de madera, habia una carpa en la mitad con instrumentos de banda, se podia ver farolas colgando del aire listas para iluminar el espacio una vez anocheciera lo suficiente, Cas avanzo hasta el camino principal, notando una improvisaba lista de baile. </p><p>Aqui se realizaia la fiesta de boda. </p><p>Camino por el camino de piedras, hasta llegar a la puerta de la iglesia. En la puerta de la iglesia habia un arco hecho con rosas blancas y lavandula. Cas cruzo el arco, sus manos sudando y su cuerpo temblando. </p><p>Las puertas de la iglesia estan abiertas y pudo ver a Dean en el altar de la capilla luciendo un esmoquin negro, a su frente estaba su esposa —bueno, prometida, Cas esperaba que aun no fuera muy tarde -, Bela lucia un esbelto vestido blanco . </p><p>Ahora o nunca. </p><p>"¡Alto!" grito dando un paso adelante. </p><p>El lugar quedo en silencio y todos los invitados voltearon a verlo. Cas trago, nervioso ante el escrutinio. </p><p>Ahora, ¿Que debia hacer? No preparo un discurso. Cas deseo por un segundo que se abriera un hoyo y se lo tragara. </p><p>En el fondo, se escucho una voz:</p><p>“No ha dicho si” Cas sonrio levemente en reconocer la voz como la de Charlie </p><p>“Uhm” vacilo, tratando de encontrar las palabras. </p><p>"¿Cas?" Dean fruncio el ceño tratando de reconocer al recien llegado. Cas asintió y Dean sintio que la corbata lo asfixiaba. </p><p>Castiel lucia diferente, tenía barba y a Dean le encantó como se veia en él, su cabello mas largo y negro. Tenia flequillo, en su cuerpo se podía ver mucha más masa muscular desde que se fue y Dean casi juraria que esas piernas podian ahorcar a alguien. </p><p>"¿Que esta haciendo aqui?" escucho murmurar a Bela. </p><p>“Yo” Cas dio un paso adelante. </p><p>"¿Algo que tengas que decirte, muchacho?" preguntó el sacerdote que Cas reconoció como Joshua. </p><p>“No” afirmó Bela mirando al padre Joshua “Ni siquiera esta invitado” Bela miro a Castiel. </p><p>"No vine a la boda, vine a ver a Dean" </p><p>“Dean, no te atrevas” Amenazó Bela. Dean la ignoro, mas intrigado del porqué Cas estaba aquí. </p><p>“No puedes casarte, no con ella” Cas seguia avazando hacia el altar “Yo” trago saliva, las palabras se acumulan detrás de su labio inferior “Fuimos estúpidos, muy estúpidos y tomamos malas decisiones” Hizo una pausa “pero casarte con ella te hara miserable ”miro fijamente Dean. </p><p>"¡Que alguien lo saque de aqui!" gruñó Bela. </p><p>“Por que no la amas” siguió Cas, ignorando a Bela “Y nunca lo vas hacer, tal vez creas que si, pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad y” Cas suspiro, su corazón de repente en la manga “Yo te amo, Dean y no puedo dejar que te cases sin que lo sepas ” </p><p>Silencio. Cas apreto sus manos en puño, mirando a Dean. Su rostro no deleitaba nada y Cas lo odiaba. Queriendo saber que pasaba por su mente. Dean miro a Bela, quien lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y luego giro sus ojos verdes a Castiel, abrio la boca y la cerro. </p><p>Cas lo tomo como su señal, dio media vuelta listo para salir. </p><p>“Lo siento” escucho que Dean murmuró. Los ojos azules brillaron con las lagrimas que no queria llorar. </p><p>Salio rápidamente de la capilla. </p><p>"¡Cas!" se detuvo en seco "¿Me dejaras otra vez?" Cas se volteo. Dean esta a medio metro de él, con una leve sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos del esmoquin. </p><p>"Dean" </p><p>“Dean Winchester, que crees que haces” Bela salio furiosa detras de Dean. </p><p>“Persigo al amor de mi vida, no lo dejare ir dos veces” respondió sin mirarla. </p><p>Cas sonrio y sus ojos brillosos se iluminaron como los fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio. </p><p>"Si cruzas esa puerta, no vuelvas" </p><p>“No planeo hacerlo” murmuro. Se acerco a Cas rápidamente y lo tomo en sus brazos, acunando la cara del hombre entre sus manos "Tienes razón" murmuro mirandolo a los ojos "No la amo, te amo a ti" </p><p>Cas no respondió en palabras, junto sus labios con los de Dean. Un beso lleno de promesas, perdón y amor. </p><p>“Vamonos de aquí” murmuro. Dean asintió, lo tomo de las manos y ambos corrieron, escapando como dos fugitivos en busca del amor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>